


noname;

by gallyanim



Series: свалка [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Storytelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: noname;
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: свалка [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769656





	noname;

\- а потом чихо открывает глаза, - заканчивает читать джехё. - и оказывается, что утром ничего не изменилось.  
джехё захлопывает толстенную папку с рукописью и вопросительно смотрит на слушателей. те, кажется, заняты, чем угодно, только не его повестью - пьют шампанское, болтают, кто-то в углу уже разложил карточную партию. джехё одергивает нервно манжеты и грустно думает, что в общем - а чего он ждал? спасибо, конечно, минхёку за протекцию, полезно иногда иметь друзей из дворян, но в принципе никто из них ведь всерьез не надеялся, что кто-то послушает от начала до конца и оценит и ему понравится чихо и в итоге этот кто-то захочет оплатить издание. минхёк точно не мог верить, он же вырос в этом обществе, он - как там это говорят? - его плоть и кровь, вот. это джехё всячески соответствует представлениям людей о наивных провинциалах, которые приезжают покорять столицу, поступают в университет, пишут стихи, а потом...  
а потом ничего.  
ну точнее - потом джехё придумал чихо, придумал ему грандиозные приключения, придумал их записать и разучился жить чем-то, кроме своей рукописи. иногда минхёк вытаскивал его в свет, и там к джехё сразу слетался рой девиц в кринолинах, которые даже не сразу отлипали от него, узнав, что он и беден как церковная мышь, и родословной не вышел. зато попытки рассказать им немножко своих историй лишали джехё общества светских красоток раз и навсегда.  
\- может, тебе надо просто вытащить все прочь из своей головы, - сочувственно сказал минхёк на прошлой неделе и устроил эти вот дурацкие чтения.  
да к черту же.  
им тут все равно не понять.  
джехё обнимает свою папку и смотрит вокруг - немножко затравленно, немножко горделиво. главное, никогда и никому не показывать, не произносить вслух ни слова из написанного. и может быть даже вообще не произносить слов. написанные слова лучше, среди написанных слов есть чихо, и он сам разговаривает написанными словами, и он разговаривает ими с джехё.  
они есть друг у друга. он и чихо, они есть друг у друга, а все эти люди из внешнего мира - им все равно неинтересно.


End file.
